


Cheap Reps & Cutting Up

by Chngminxo



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: I still can't really believe I wrote this, M/M, gotta love that smut, gym smut, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chngminxo/pseuds/Chngminxo
Summary: Daehyun is having trouble getting a six-pack, so he asks the fitness instructor's help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original version can be found [here.](http://chngminxo.tumblr.com/post/145748310964/bangdae-smut-daehyun-having-a-hard-time)

When Daehyun entered the gym it was two am and he was pleased to find it seemingly empty. Working in a bar during the Summer break from university was tiring stuff, but when he knocked of his shift he was far too wired from the thumping music to actually go home and sleep. It wasn’t like he actually had much time to work out during the day anyway.

Between his tireless vocal training, and the shifts he was given he was trying to get in shape, but it was hard. No matter how many times he came to the gym, or how many hours he spent there, his abdomen wasn’t getting any more defined and he found it frustrating.

On this particular night, Daehyun was pleased to see no one else in the Gym. He started with something easy, ten minutes running on the treadmill just to get himself pumped up, before he moved through to another room where the weights were. He carefully dropped his bag and tossed his water bottle on top of it, then lay down on his back on the floor. With hands behind his head he started with the real grind.

Sit ups were never comfortable, but he had a goal in sight and he was determined to reach it. It was easy to zone out with no one else around, and thankfully his mind didn’t linger on any of the stresses or anxieties he had to face during the day. He didn’t think about the six pages of lyrics he needed to learn for an upcoming show, nor did he worry about how he was going to get between said show and the shift he had starting almost right after. He didn’t think about the three guys that night who had offered him their numbers, nor did he think about how close he had been to taking one of them up on their invite home because god fucking  _damn_ did he need to get laid.

About twenty-seven push ups in, the door opened and Daehyun lost count. He blinked and his mind woke up, stilling and laying flat on the floor.

“Oh hey sorry I didn’t realise anyone was in here.” Came a deep voice from the door. Daehyun looked up at him and his mouth ran dry. This guy was tall, his hair was black and a little messy, his arms were delightfully toned and- was that a tattoo he saw? He was wearing the uniform of the gym, and Daehyun assumed he must be the person attending overnight.

“U-uh no. That’s alright.” Daehyun responded with an awkward chuckle. He pushed himself up to sit, watching as the taller approached.

“What are you doing? Need me to spot you or anything?” The man asked, his lips curving into a crooked smile that made Daehyun feel just  _weak._

“I was just doing sit ups.” He said, not quite knowing what else there was to say. 

“If you’d like I can help with some lifting, stop you doing cheap reps. Unless you’re here for some cutting up?” The man asked. He had a gym towel around his neck and as he got closer Daehyun noticed the sweat that glistened on his skin. It was obvious that he had just been working out.

“I…” He started, before blinking, “I have no idea what you just said.” He admitted. The employee laughed and stopped in his tracks.

“What are you here to do?” The man asked and Daehyun looked slightly sheepish.

“I’m- uh… Here to get a six-pack?” He said, grinning awkwardly up at the stunning man above him.

“A six-pack?” He laughed, gesturing for Daehyun to stan, “Okay well get up off the floor.” The younger did as he was told. The instructor moved the mat aside with his foot, pushing it into more of the centre of the room. Daehyun stood, grabbing his water and taking a large sip, “I’m Yongguk by the way.”

“Daehyun.” The younger replied, dropping his bottle back down again once the lid was on.

“Pleasure.” Yongguk smiled that crooked smile again. His voice was pure seduction and Daehyun could barely keep his focus (and eyes) from wandering… “Alright Daehyun-ssi, I’ll teach you the best routine to get some definition. Lay down on your back here.” Yongguk patted the mat, once again Daehyun did as instructed, looking up at this man.

He was fairly sure he smelled like a mixture of sweat, alcohol and mixers. His hair was a mess and he was probably the least attractive he’d been in days and yet… Yongguk looked incredible. The natural musk of his sweat was far more intoxicating than any of the beverages Daehyun had mixed that night.

“Okay you know what bicycle crunches are?” Yongguk paused, Daehyun nodded, he continued, “Okay give me twenty of those.”

Daehyun moved into the action, his brows furrowed in concentration and Yongguk watched him with an assessing look. It was distracting, the way Yongguk’s eyes traced his neck, then his arms, next sliding over his torso and thighs. Once the twenty were complete, Yongguk patted his hip, “Alright now on your front and plank for thirty seconds.”

The Busan boy rolled to his front and pushed himself up onto his elbows. His arms were sore already and Yongguk tilted his head. He looked at the round swell of Daehyun’s ass now it was more exposed to him and couldn’t help but smirk. Perky. Cute. 

“Fuck…” Daehyun groaned and Yongguk chuckled low, knowing that without much practice, the action must be burning in his muscles.

“So why come to the gym so late?” Yongguk asked, nonchalant.

“Came after work.” Daehyun grit out through clenched teeth, “The only time I have time to.”

“Don’t have a boyfriend waiting?” The instructor’s voice was still casual as Daehyun relaxed after the thirty seconds were up. He barked a laugh and shook his head, “Forty mountain climbers.” Yongguk said, Daehyun did.

“No. No boyfriend.” He snorted, “Who has time to meet anyone these days.”

“I find it hard to believe no one has made a move on you.” Yongguk responds, giving Daehyun an assessing look. He told himself it was to judge his  _technique._

“I’m a bartender, I get numbers sometimes when I’m working but I can’t take them.” He said with a groan, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four, “Even if I want to.”

“So it’s easier working  _that_ tension out here?” Yongguk snorted, “I’m still surprised though. You’re not a bad looking guy.”

“You’re saying that  _now?”_ Daehyun asked, falling flat on his back and panting. His face was flushed red, his body slick with sweat. Yongguk smirked.

“I’m definitely saying that now. Flushed and sweaty suits you.” He winked, kneeling on the floor and resting back with folded knees, “Thirty raised-knee crunches.”

“I don’t even know what that is.” Daehyun responded, looking up at the other man. Yongguk chuckled and slipped his hand under Daehyun’s thighs, lifting him into the air. He sat kneeling with his pelvis almost flush against Daehyun’s ass with his legs up in the air and his calves over Yongguk’s right shoulder.

“Do crunches.” He said. The singer swallowed and cleared his throat, starting in the movement. He could feel the heat radiating off Yongguk’s thighs and pelvis, knowing that such an intimate part of their body was  _so close_ to pressing flush and it was driving him insane, “You’re doing good.” The instructor said, his voice husky.

“Fuck…” Daehyun groaned again, his eyes closing tight as he continued in his movements until he had completed all thirty.

“Thirty heel touches.” Yongguk instructed and again Daehyun was at a loss. The look of cluelessness had the instructor smirking and he shifted back (Daehyun didn’t want to admit how disappointed he was at the loss of contact.) Yongguk shifted and set Daehyun’s feet flat on the floor before shamelessly spreading his legs and moving to kneel between them, “Reach down and touch your heels.”

Daehyun was speechless at this point and his mouth opened. He stared at Yongguk, smirking between his thighs and he moved forward, wincing at the stretch to his abdomen as he touched the backs of each of his heels. His shirt was riding up slightly, his pale stomach becoming visible and he noticed how Yongguk stared at it, while he tried to pretend he couldn’t feel the stirring of arousal in his own abdomen.

At the twenty-fifth touch of his fingers to his heels, a hand lifted and cupped the back of his head and soon a mouth was crashing against his. Daehyun moaned into the contact immediately, his own hand lifting to touch the chest before him, then slipping to a shoulder. 

Yongguk’s strong arm wrapped around his middle and helped him to sit and Daehyun noticed the ill-concealed tent in the instructor’s loose gym pants. The sight only caused another groan to slide from his lips as fingers tangled into his hair. With lips parted and tongue against tongue, Daehyun felt drunk from the taste of Yongguk’s mouth and in close proximity he took the opportunity to slip his fingers beneath the elder man’s shirt, feeling the toned definition of his stomach. 

As soon as his hands made contact, he pulled back from the kiss, panting for breath and tugging at the hem of his shirt, desperate to have it off and out of the way. Yongguk obliged without complaint, leaning back and pulling the shirt from his torso, throwing it aside without care but before he could lean in and re-connect their lips, Daehyun was speaking.

“Are we alone?” He asked while Yongguk occupied himself with getting to know the slender slope of Daehyun’s neck. His teeth scraped tan skin and his tongue followed to taste the salt of sweat on his skin.

“Mm yes.” The instructor’s voice was husky and deep and it had a chill sliding through Daehyun’s very body.

“Shit…” Daehyun moaned aloud, his eyes fluttering, “Okay… Okay…” He said, starting to tug at his own shirt. Yongguk separated himself from that fucking  _gorgeous_ neck for just long enough so that Daehyun could rid himself of his shirt but stopped him before the younger could this time initiate another kiss.

“No, the pants go, too.” He said, his fingers undoing the drawstring at the front and already began to tug them down. He could see the curve of Daehyun’s cock through the fabric and he needed to see that bared before him. The younger of the two pushed himself up slightly and dipped his fingers beneath the waistband of his pants, pushing them down and off his legs, leaving himself stark naked. He paused for a moment and thought about whether there were security cameras capturing all of this, but then Yongguk was following him into nudity and he forgot how to think.

“Holy shit.” He breathed, his eyes fixed on the curve of Yongguk’s exposed dick and his mouth ran dry.

“Thanks for giving my ego a stroke.” He said with a chuckle, dropping a hand to fist himself and groan.

“Your ego isn’t the only thing I’m hoping to stroke tonight.” Daehyun responded. He pushed himself closer but Yongguk lifted his hand to stop him, palm to his chest.

“Nu-uh. Something I want to do first.” He said, pushing Daehyun back and shifting himself closer. Without warning, the instructor dipped his head and swallowed Daehyun whole, causing a loud cry to be pulled from the Busan boy.

“Shit!” He gasped as Yongguk’s hot, wet mouth engulfed him and began a hard rhythm of sucking. All ten of his fingers tangled into the mess of black hair as he collapsed back onto the mat, spine arching and head tipping to the side as he was overwhelmed with the intensity of the sudden pleasure. 

Yongguk had some kind of fucking god given talent with the way he sucked cock because Daehyun was convinced he had died and gone to heaven. He felt the warmth of Yongguk’s mouth sinking lower and lower until suddenly the tightness of his throat was around his tip and Yongguk actually swallowed causing Daehyun to see stars. He was being withdrawn to a whimpering mess as his thighs lifted into the air and every muscle in his body tensed and relaxed repeatedly.

The heat pulled back and Yongguk pulled off his cock with a  _pop!_ A smirk was on his lips and his hand curved around Daehyun’s wet cock to stroke him as he looked into the younger’s pleasure-dazed eyes, “You’re cute.” he hummed, his head dropping down again, “I can’t wait to hear how cute you sound when I’m inside of you.”

Daehyun whimpered again, his toes curling as lazy kisses were drawn over his underside, then his balls before finally a tongue was tracing his rim, “H-holy sh-shit..” he practically sobbed again, his eyes screwing shut tight, “P-Please hurry.”

“I’m not going to hurry.” Yongguk responded as he sucked three fingers into his mouth, making sure to coat them liberally with saliva. He withdrew them and hummed as he teased Daehyun’s entrance, “Hurrying means I’ll prepare you badly. Preparing you badly means you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” His voice was infuriatingly even as he pushed a digit in to the first knuckle, practically  _cooing_ at the way Daehyun’s face contorted at the intrusion.

The finger inched in further until it was in to the hilt and Yongguk was starting to slowly pump it in and out before he continued to speak, “Plus if you can’t walk tomorrow you’ll be pissed at me.” He smirked, leaning forward and swiping his tongue over Daehyun’s rim again, eliciting yet another soft gasp. He didn’t expect this boy to be so  _responsive_ but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining, and as he carefully curved his finger inside of Daehyun and the younger emitted a sharp gasp of pleasure, he was pretty certain he wasn’t complaining either.

“I’ll be pissed at you  _now_  if-  _fuck..”_ Daehyun cut himself off as another finger was added, his thighs parting slightly wider in automatic response. Yongguk arched an eyebrow, waited for him to continue, “I’ll be pissed at you now if you tease me until I go mad.” Yongguk chuckled and pumped the fingers, his head lifting to slide his tongue instead over the flat stomach before him. Daehyun was deliciously tanned, ant the taste of his skin was possibly the most delectable thing Yongguk had ever tasted. (Well maybe it was second to that of the cock he was considering taking back into his mouth.)

“I have no interest in teasing.” Yongguk hummed, growling in his chest as he scraped his teeth against the rim of a navel, then next kissing a small mole that dotted the warm flesh. A third finger was added and once again the slender fingers were sinking into his hair, tugging ever so slightly. He spread the digits, curved them, making sure to get Daehyun as open as he could be before finally, he withdrew.

Yongguk cursed as he pushed himself up, looking around with a furrowed brow, “I don’t have a condom, Baby…” He groaned and Daehyun shook his head, reaching into his gym bag and extracting his wallet. He fumbled with shaking fingers through the compartments before pulling one out. The foil was slightly crumpled as he held it out and Yongguk gratefully took it. He tore into the foil with his teeth and carefully rolled it down onto himself with a few gentle strokes to get himself just s ready. 

The instructor took a second to look at the way Daehyun lay. His legs were spread, his cock hard and pressed almost to his stomach, while his body had been stretched for him in preparation. His face was flushed and sweat glistened all over him and Yongguk thanked whatever God there was that he was the lucky guy between those sinful, thick thighs that night.

“You ready?” he asked, inching forward and guiding his very tip to tease at Daehyun’s opening. 

“Just get in me…” He groaned and Yongguk did. The first roll of his hips had them both groaning, Daehyun’s eyes closing as he felt the burn of his body stretching around Yongguk’s (impressive) girth. Once their hips were pressed flush, Yongguk took a moment to sit inside of him, getting accustomed to the tight grip Daehyun’s body had on his aching erection.

The instructor’s head lifted and he rose a hand to cup the back of Daehyun’s head, pulling the younger, breathless man into a slow kiss and waiting to be given the okay to move. Daehyun moaned into the kiss, his hand sliding up and cupping Yongguk’s cheek before he pulled back just enough, eyes dazed, “Move… Please…”

“So polite… Always saying please…” Yongguk managed to tease through his pants and withdrew half way before rocking back in. He began to build a steady pace, his arm curving around Daehyun’s waist and bringing his body up and against his broader, more muscled chest and keeping them flush together. 

“I-I’m just… A good boy…” Daehyun teased back, his eyes twinkling as he wound his arm around Yongguk’s neck and with every rock of hips agains his, he began to make those intoxicating sounds again.

Soft whimpers and mewls as well as louder moans were filtering right into Yongguk’s ear, driving him mad with want and need and soon he was building his pace and thrusting with more force and strength behind every movement. He heard Daehyun’s sounds building and crescendoing into something even more beautiful until he was practically  _singing_ into his ear.

“There!” Daehyun gasped at a particularly deep thrust. His eyes were rolling back into his head and Yongguk again aimed for that spot that he knew was making Daehyun fall apart in his arms. He could feel the younger trembling and tensing, knowing that he was getting closer and closer to his release and Yongguk slipped his free hand between them to curve around Daehyun’s cock and help him reach his peak but it was batted away, “No… N-no…” Daehyun breathed, instead slipping their fingers together and moaning low, “I-I can.. come just from this… Just from you…” 

Hell if that wasn’t the hottest thing anyone had ever said to him, Yongguk didn’t know what was. He emitted a husky growl at the words and built his force even further, the heat burning in his abdomen growing in intensity at how erotic this moment was growing to become, “Come..” He demanded into Daehyun’s ear, “Come for me, babe…” He said and as if on cue, Daehyun did.

He arched his spine and threw back his head, crying out aloud and releasing between them, his whole body trembling under the intensity of the pleasure he experienced. Yongguk pulled his head back and watched the pleasure engulf Daehyun’s expression through hooded eyes and he couldn’t help but follow, filling the condom with a loud cry. 

The thrusts slowed to rocks, then to grinds and then Yongguk was stilling completely. He carefully guided Daehyun onto his back and panted, his eyes tracing the serene look of exhaustion on Daehyun’s face, and then down over the release pooled on his stomach to where their bodies remained connected.

“Mmmm…” Daehyun hummed, his head turning and his eyes closed. It was obvious he was barely conscious from the intensity of the release and Yongguk thought the sight was pretty cute. With care, he rolled his hips back, grunting silently to himself and looking down at the condom. He’d need to head to the bathroom to clean himself up, but in that moment, he decided to roll onto his back on the mat beside a spent Daehyun.

The two lay there panting, but with Yongguk’s undeniable warmth so close, an exhausted Daehyun was rolling over and curling into him and the fitness instructor had no complaints in sliding an arm around him to bring him even closer, “So.. Was that part of the routine to give me a six pack?” Daehyun asked, peeking an eye open.

“No, I did all the work.” Yongguk teased, pressing a kiss to the sweaty forehead that nudged his jaw.

“We should do it again sometime.” Daehyun said.

Yongguk smirked and pulled Daehyun impossibly closer, “Only after I take you on a date.”

“Such a gentleman.” The younger hummed with a tired chuckle, licking his lower lip.

“Gotta be a gentleman so I can look after my good boy.” Yongguk glanced down and secure in his arms, Daehyun fell asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote that, either.


End file.
